


After the first date

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Sherlock and Molly had their first date. Now there in his bedroom..and Sherlock is nervous.





	After the first date

Molly can’t help but giggle as the zipper of her dressed stutters down her side.

“Sherlock Holmes,” she whispers against his full, soft lips, “are you nervous?”

All night he’s acted weird, barely making eye contact, getting lost in thought, rubbing his ring finger for whatever reason. It has put a bit of a damper on their first official date. It made her nervous, made her doubt, made her think that he had already come to the conclusion that a romantic relationship isn’t what he wants, after all.

But when dinner was over and they stepped outside he took her hand in both of his and stared at it for a long time, not saying a word but caressing the back of her hand with his thumbs. That’s when all the nervousness left her. That’s why she asked him to come home with her and spend the night, leaving no room in her meaning. He’s nodded and pressed her hand to his lips, kissing it ever so gently with closed eyes, lips lingering, brushing, tasting.

It’s been one of the most romantic and erotic moments of her life, somehow.

They walked back to her house holding hands, again silent. Yet it was wonderful. Just to be allowed to walk by his side, that her held her hand made her oh so happy.

She is even happier now, about to make love to her consulting detective. Finally!

Up to now she thought it best to let him lead, but his hands are trembling as well as his lips.

“I…haven’t done this in a very long while, Molly”, he confesses, his voice a low thunder rolling through her body.

“Darling, we can wait. There is absolutely no hurry.”

His eyes flutter close as she calls him ‘darling’. It was a bold move, Sherlock normally being so against tenderness in every form. But she wants him to know that she loves him, that not even the bloody phone call has changed this.

“You’ve waited so long…Aren’t you tired of waiting for an arse like me?”

At this she smiles and lifts one hand to stroke his cheek. His eyes are so full of emotion it is making her heart sing.

“You’re here now. You love me. That’s all that matters.”

Urgency fills his eyes and he puts one knee on the bed, snaking his arms around her.

“I do. Molly, I do. So much.”

“I know”, she assures him as he lays her down on the bed. This knew gentleness in his movements is so very sweet.

When she sees him gulp and another flash of insecurity in his eyes, Molly pushes against his shoulder and rolls them over. He lets out a shaky breath when she covers his body with hers.

Soothingly she smiles and strokes his cheek before she lowers her head. His lips are meeting her half way, pressing against hers with determination.

His arms come around her, pull her against him until they both can barely breathe.

A thrilling shiver rund down her spine when Sherlock parts his lips. He offers, begs, but waits for her lead.

Molly whispers his name against his lips and nibbles softly on his full bottom lips. Later, maybe tomorrow morning she will tell him how long she’s dreamed of doing this, how often she has stared at his mouth as he slept next to her, never brave enough to cross these blasted few inches seperating them.

So many lost kisses.

But not one more.

All the love and tenderness in her heart she pours into this kiss. Her tongue strokes gingerly, tastes, explores slowly until Sherlock breathes her name and buries one hand in her hair to give back all the love she’s bestowed on him.

His other hand brushes down her back, slowly but more determined now, and comes to rest on her buttocks, squeezing and pulling.

With a sudden move he rolls them over again, pushes her tongue back into her mouth for curious exploration. Meanwhile the hand on her arse moves in search for the zipper, than pulls it down the rest of the way.

No more stuttering.

Molly is in heaven.

After a more or less awkward, tense dinner, the lovemaking is even more glorious.

They take their time, explore every inch of skin, hands and lips never stopping to caress.

As Molly moves on top of him they gaze into each others eyes, both feeling how bloody right this is, them, together: Lovers.

When both of them are satiated for the moment, Sherlock holds Molly in his arms ever so close, ever so warm and safe. His lips can’t seem to stop to kiss now that they tasted her. Every single finger of her hand does he kiss before he places it on his bare, love-bitten chest, over his heart.

Molly smiles, the rhythm of his heart lulling her to sleep. She’s almost gone when this heartbeat flutters…and something is pushed on her ring finger.

She opens her eyes. A diamond sparkles in the moonlight.

Gone is the sleepiness and her eyes dart up.

Sherlock looks at her, tries to keep his expression neutral, patient, but he can’t hide from her, never. She can read his eyes like no one else can.

“This isn’t necessary, Sherlock. I can wai-”

“But I can’t”, he interrupts her. “I won’t.”

He swallows down the aggression in his tone and takes her hand in his. His fingers start playing with the ring he put on her finger.

“After Sherringford…after the coffin…”, his voice breaks, his lips tremble and he shakes his head.

“I’ve wasted so much time. Years…Not one more day. Not one more damned second. If Mary’s death taught me one thing-”

He shakes his head again, a tear escaping his lashes. With a stifled sob he rolls Molly onto her back and buries his face between her breasts.

“Say yes. God, please say yes. I love you. I love you so much it frightens me…Molly, Molly.”

He presses himself against her like a drowning man, leaving wet, desperate kisses on her warm skin.

Molly has to soothe him, so she wraps her arms around his shoulders and tenderly brushes her fingers through his wild curls until he lets out a shaky breath and relaxes against her.

As a reward, she kisses his forehead.

“Yes”, she whispers against his skin.

Their lips find each other for a countless ever so tender kisses.


End file.
